


Gone too soon

by Fangurl01



Series: Losing Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/F, F/M, I am really sorry, Jackson cares, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Peter Has Feelings, all the relationships are very minor, some are only there if you squint, why the hell did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl01/pseuds/Fangurl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's pack and Scott's pack join forces to destroy a new evil threatening the town of Beacon Hills.</p><p>Scott doesn't heed Derek and Lydia's grave warning and a tragedy befalls them. </p><p>A tragedy that destroys them and pulls them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone too soon

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this and I don't make you too sad.

A small crowd is gathered around the apple tree, most of the people had left after the service, left the family and very close friends to grieve. 

Scott looks at the rounded, marble headstone that has ivy and flowers growing on it. That is surrounded by little trinkets and flowers. That has in elegant scrawl the name Claudia Stilinski. Scott looks next to that headstone, at a deep hole in the ground with a coffin being lowered into it, a coffin that doesn’t even contain a body, there wasn’t much left of Scott’s best friend. Tears prick his eyes as his final memories of the boy overcome him.

(“Stiles stay here,” Derek orders.

“What? No way!” he exclaims.

“It’s going to be too dangerous for a human,” Erica stresses from behind her alpha.

“You’re letting Allison go,” Stiles argue.

“Yes but she is a hunter, trained to fight the supernatural, it’s in her blood,” Boyd says next to Erica.

“You’re letting Lydia go, she may be a banshee but she is not trained to fight,” Stiles looks smug.

“Stiles, please listen to them, I have a bad feeling about this, I smell death,” Lydia begs. 

“All the more reason for me to come, so that I can protect your heroic, reckless asses,” Stiles smiles.

“No Stiles, stay here,” Derek practically growls, flashing his alpha eyes.

“Stiles isn’t part of your pack, he’s part of mine, I say he goes,” Scott steps up next to his friend.

“Why do you feel the need to put his life in danger, it isn’t safe,” Derek glares at the teenaged alpha. 

“He’s my pack, what I say goes, and I say he goes,” Scott glares “he’s not stupid, he can take care of himself.”

Derek, Lydia, Erica and Boyd all glare for a few moments before giving up and heading to the cars.

They arrive at the woods, where the small coven of vampires are waiting for them. Derek, Isaac, Cora, Peter, Erica, Boyd, Scott, Liam and Jackson all shift to wolves, Malia shifts into her coyote form and Kira shifts into her kitsune form whilst Allison raises her already notched bow and Stiles lifts the gun he brought along.  
Derek and Scott both take on the most powerful and oldest vampire and the other take on the remaining vampires, some teaming up some going solo. Stiles shoots one in the foot with his copper bullet and Jackson rips out it’s throat and Stiles nods in thanks. He looks over and sees that Isaac is cornered, Stiles shoots the female vampire in the back and kills it almost instantly.

He hears someone yell his name but then he is thrown back and the gun skitters out of his grasp. Stiles groans in pain and sees stars. The vampire advances on him with a deep growl. Stiles drags himself back a bit but he soon hits a tree. 

Stiles pulls another gun out and manages to shoot the vampire in the shoulder before it raises a pale hand and swats the gun away.

The vampire advances on him, it’s black eyes staring him down. The man laughs in Stiles’ face. “You’re weak, you’re a weak human with no chance.”

Stiles glares up at the man and spits in his face. The man growls.

“You killed my mate,” the man growls, “so I am going to make this hurt.”

The mans nails are elongated, like claws and he stabs them into Stiles’ thighs. He slowly pulls them out and just as they are nearly out he twists them. Stiles bites his lip to stop himself yelling out. 

The man uses his claws to cut Stiles’ shirt of and uses a claw to draw bloody designs onto his pale, bony chest. The man proceeds to draw more on Stiles’ arms and neck. The mans teeth elongate and sharpen and he uses them to bite all over the boy.

Stiles’ lip bursts open from him biting it so hard and the blood seeps into his mouth. The vampire raises his head and sniffs at his mouth, the man shoves his tongue into Stiles’ mouth and licks at the blood. He pulls away and lowers his face to Stiles’ neck where he clamps down and sucks at his tasty blood. 

He makes sure not to suck too much because he doesn’t want the boy dead yet. The man trails down and sucks blood from all over, his shoulders, his arms, wrists, chest, stomach, legs. Everywhere. 

The man grins wickedly at this boy, this boy who tries not to scream but he can sense all of his pain.

It’s not until most of the vampires are dead and the remaining few are gone that Scott, Liam, Kira, Isaac, Allison and Malia feel the pain and death in their pack bond and Derek feels it in his mate bond. 

Scott sniffs out Stiles’ blood and they all head over to the base of a tree, where they find a pale body, mauled almost beyond recognition with no blood and his mouth open in a silent scream. He has a mop of bloody brown hair and is shirtless but is wearing blood, torn jeans and black converse. 

Scott looks down in shock, Lydia screams a Banshees scream with tears in her eyes, Allison falls to her knees as her eyes widen in terror, Isaac goes numb everything fades to a distant buzz, Jacksons mouth opens and closes and his eyes moisten, Kira trembles with silent tears and grabs Malia’s hand, Malia tears up but squeezes Kira’s trembling hand, Cora gapes and shakes and Peter wraps an arm around her and tries to hide his sadness, Liam runs to his body and grabs him screaming at him to wake up, Erica yells out and tries to run to him too but Boyd pulls her back where she collapses into his arms and Boyd silently cries and stares at this poor boy.

Derek falls to his knees and howls the saddest most pain filled howl a wolf can make, the howl made when you lose a mate.

Everybody else follows suit and howls at the moon painfully, even the none werewolves.) 

Scott shakes the painful memory away and holds Allison tighter. He looks over at Derek who is a sobbing mess in Peter’s trembling arms. Derek hasn’t spoken to him since that night, blames him for his mates death. Scott blames himself too.

Cora and Isaac are clutching at each other, Isaac is still numb with shock and pain, filled with fear and sadness.

Kira and Malia are so close it’s like they’re one person, one sobbing, screaming person.

Lydia is staring numbly at the grave in Jacksons arms as he cries soundlessly.

Erica is sobbing into Boyd’s shoulder as he strokes her hair with his eyes closed, trying to block out the pain. 

And Liam is sandwiched between Melissa and John, shaking and sobbing and occasionally screaming. Scott may have been his alpha but it was Stiles he love, respected, looked up to and listened to. 

John is looking at both graves with glaring eyes, a thin mouth and a sickly complexion. His weight half of what it used to be. Melissa is clutching at Liam and John, sobbing helplessly at the reminder of the loss of her sister and the loss of her son.

They stay like this, all of them, until the body is lowered into the ground and has been covered in fresh soil. 

They stay like this for minutes or most likely hours. Before it gets too dark and too cold and slowly they all leave, one after the other, glancing back multiple times and wishing that the energetic teen would jump out from behind a tree grinning at how good he tricked them all.

But deep down they know that won’t happen.  
Deep down they know that they have lost the sun and the moon and the stars, deep down they know that they have lost Stiles Stilinski. They lost him. He’s gone. Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, it means a lot. 
> 
> Tell me if you want me to add more, because I will.


End file.
